1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical neuromuscular stimulators. In particular, the present invention is a stimulator for preventing bruxism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bruxism, the grinding or clenching of teeth during sleep, is a leading cause of temporal mandibular joint dysfunction and abnormal wearing of molar teeth. This affliction is believed to be caused by two phenomena. The first is maloclusion, the faulty closure of teeth. The second is psychological stress. As a learned behavior and an outlet from psychological stress, bruxism is exceedingly difficult to treat because it occurs during sleep when conscious activity and volitional control are non-existant.
A common method of treating bruxism involves placing a splint between dental surfaces during sleep. While a device of this type will alleviate some of the effects of bruxism, it is of no help in preventing the underlying problem. The same can be said for many of the devices disclosed in the patent literature. The Samelson U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,473, and 4,304,227 disclose a device for treatment of snoring and bruxism. The device is molded for cooperation with the upper and lower dental surfaces and eliminates nocturnal tooth grinding when positioned within the mouth of the user.
The Benjamin U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,612 is a device for relieving muscular tension of the head-neck region of a user. Symptoms of head and neck tension are said to include the grinding of teeth during sleep. The Rosen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,142 is a behavior-shaping device for eliminating nocturnal sounds, such as snoring. An alarm is activated to wake the user when a predetermined level of sound is sensed. It is said that the device can be used to treat bruxism.
It is evident that there is continuing need for bruxism prevention and treatment apparatus. Apparatus which inhibit bruxism by breaking it as a learned behavior pattern, rather than merely alleviating its effects, would be especially desirable. This apparatus should operate without disturbing the user's sleep. It must also be efffective and convenient to use.